


Coming Out

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Coming Out

**Title:** Coming Out  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Dad  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Romance/ No warnings  
 **A/N:** Arthur talks to Ron.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Coming Out

~

“Ron, a word?”

Ron nodded, following his father into the hallway. “Yes, Dad?”

Arthur looked uncomfortable. “Your mother and I know.”

“Know what?” Ron asked.

“About you and Harry. Don’t you think it’s time you come out?”

Ron blinked. “Er...?”

Arthur was beet-red. “It’s obvious you love him, and we want you to know, it’s okay.”

“I don’t lo...” Ron paused, eyes widening. Actually, he did.

Arthur patted his arm. “We approve,” he said, walking away.

When Harry arrived later, Ron was waiting.

“Good day?” Harry asked, hugging him close.

Ron smiled. Apparently, Harry felt the same. “Brilliant,” he whispered.

~


End file.
